Overwatch Infinity War
by ShadStorm98
Summary: Doomfist wins and wipes out half of the world's heroes...I don't feel so good...


*I just had this idea for Overwatch characters portrayed in Infinity War. Nothing too special...please don't hate me if your main dies. Also, I'm writing this late at night, so apoligies if it's too short*

Doomfist held Orisa by the throat after he undone Sombra's actions to destroy her. Orisa tries to escape from his grasp, but he was far too powerful. Doomfist used his other hand to break through Orisa's forehead that revealed a yellow gem: The Mind Stone. He took it out, thus killing Orisa. Doomfist dropped the lifeless robot down and puts the final gem in his gauntlet. He then felt a surge of unbelievable power. He won...he is now able to achieve his goal. As soon he was about to use his ultimate power, he sees a rush of fire hitting the fighter, making him fall. It was the Crusader, Reinhardt, who shot his most powerful Firestrike.  
"DOOMFIST!" Reinhardt yells at him. He then chucks rocket axe at the man, trying to kill him. Doomfist fired a powerful energy blast from his gauntlet, but it wasn't enough. Next thing he knew, he was impaled in the chest. Reinhardt holds Doomfist's head with his hand. "I told you...you'd die for that." Reinhardt stated, reminding him of the slaughter of all the Crusaders. He pushes the axe further in the chest, which makes Doomfist scream in agony. A few seconds later, he was barely breathing. Doomfist started to murmur a few words.

"...you….you should've…..you should've gone for the head!" Doomfist said with a weak grin. He then lifts his gauntlet and proceeds to snap his fingers.

"NO!" Reinhardt yells, before it fades to black.

…

Doomfist wakes up in some orange-like world. His gauntlet is no longer in his possession. He looks forward and sees a young girl. Not just any young girl, but the girl he took from a dying country….Symmetra. The girl turns around and it looks at Doomfist. "...did you do it?" the girl asked. Doomfist nods silently to her.

"Yes...I did."

"...what did it cost?" the young girl asked again. Doomfist was silent for a moment, wondering what he sacrificed.

"...Everything…" Doomfist replied. He sheds a tear before the world he's in fades to white.

…

Doomfist is back in the battlegrounds, his gauntlet is badly damaged. Reinhardt's expression is anger and pure shock. "What did you do? ….WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Reinhardt yells at the villain. Doomfist says nothing to the crusader. Instead, he uses his power to escape, leaving Reinhardt's axe behind. The battle was over….Doomfist won. Soldier 76 gets up from the beating he got and looks around.

"Wh-where'd he go?" Soldier 76 asked, seeing no sign of Doomfist.

"Uh...Jack?" McCree said to his comrade. He was signalling him because he seems to be turning into ash. As soon as 76 sees this, he was too late. McCree fell to the ground and he was nothing but dust. Solider was shocked seeing an old friend die in front of him. He wasn't the only one. Hundreds of Talon and Overwatch agents are fading away in ash, making everyone confused and scared, wondering who will be next.

Reaper sees Moira in pain and walks over to her. "Moira, get up! This is not a place to die…" Reaper said. E tries to lift her up, but he then ashes away to oblivion. Moira was in pure horror, seeing his leader ash in front of him.

Bastion was next to fade away, kneeling on a tree. Junkrat sees this and was scared, and he just got over his bot hatred. "No..Bastion, not you mate!" Junkrat pleaded to his friend. Bastion looks at the Austrailian bomber and only said one word…"Friend…"

Sombra walked over to the destroyed Orisa robot, kneeling down to her fallen friend. Next thing she new, her hand is slowly turning to ash...followed by her arm… her body...and eventually the whole thing..Sombra was no longer with them. As far she knew, no type of hack could bring her back.

Pharah was trying to get back up, due to her Raptora suit is damaged. However, she was the next to go, quickly turning to ash. Dva is safe but she was trying to find Pharah, not knowing one of her friends is dead. "Pharah? Pharah where are you?!" Dva yelled, trying to find Helix Security captain. Moira stands back up in shock, knowing that all hope was lost.

…

On the other side of the planet, Genji, Tracer, Zenyatta, Widowmaker, Mercy, Lucio, and Roadhog were all recovering from the battle they had with Doomfist. Everything was going well, until Lucio lost his cool, when he found out that he killed Symmetra. If things couldn't get worse, they were wrong. Mercy's eyes widen in fear. "S-something's happening!" she said. Everyone turns to her and sees her fade away into ash. It was frightening for everyone, especially for her own team. Next to turn to ash was Roadhog, who was unsure what was going on. When it was too late, he didn't say a word. Thus, he was turned to ash. Lucio's eyes widened and looked at the others. Genji looks back at him, knowing he's next.

"Lucio, stay with me!" Genji demanded, trying to make not scared, but he knew what was about to happen.

"Oh man…" Those were Lucio's last words until he fades away into piles of ash. Genji was now scared, knowing his fears are coming true. He kneels down in defeat, wanting the pain to be over.

"Genji…" Zenyatta said, signaling his student. He turns to look at his omnic master, knowing he's next to die. "There is no other way…" A few seconds later, Zenyatta passed on, to what he hopes to be the Iris.

"G-Genji?" Tracer said, getting the green cyborg's attention. He looks at Tracer, seeing her looking ill. "I don't feel so good…." She then looks at her hands, seeing that she's fading away. It's not like Chronal Disassociation...this is much worse. "I...I don't know what's happening!" she yells in fear. She blinks to her friend, clinging on him for dear life. "No...I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go! Genji please! I don't wanna go!" Tracer peaded to her friend, to the point that she is in tears. Genji lowers to the ground, and then Tracer looked at him one last time. "...I'm sorry…" Those were Tracer's last words, before fading into ashes. Genji was in pure fear. He lost a battle he couldn't win, he watched all his teammates die, and his best friend died in his hands...he lost. Genji sat down in shock. Widowmaker sighs sadly and looks at the horizon…

"...he did it…"


End file.
